


Alpha Omega

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rich family brings their relation to a certain med student for servicing.  Some Dub Con...  Update: Chapter 2 Omega Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF.Net.

A certain med student, John Watson, adjusted his nose plugs before stepping into the Omega ward of the St Bart’s hospital. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the naked, writhing 20 something Omega on the bed that looked like a cat in heat. His hindquarters were up and he faintly moaned, exposing his dripping hole to all assembled within the room.

The hospital room was small and private as most of the Omega ward rooms happened to be. A dewy eyed older woman, the mother sat next to the head of the bed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. A man not much older than John stood when the young doctor appeared, giving the look of authority to the room.

“Hello. I’m John Watson. I’m in my final year of residency. This is…” John checked his notes. “Sherlock Holmes. This is his first heat cycle?”

The mother, for that is all she could be, nodded. “He’s had a difficult childhood. And now…”

“What my mother means to say is that my brother was a little delayed in his development. I’m Mycroft Holmes, by the way.”

“Pleasure…” John replied, washing his hands in the sink before returning to Sherlock’s side. “Any childhood illnesses?”

“None…” The mother spoke.

“My brother… is currently attending uni. He has recently taken up association with an undesirable lot who find recreational substances…”

“Mycroft!” The woman cried, covering her face.

“The doctor has to know, Mummy.” Mycroft replied.

“I don’t know of any kind of drug that will delay this… except hormones.” John replied, lightly touching Sherlock’s arse. “You’re going to feel a bit of pressure. It may actually feel good. I’ll be doing an internal exam to make sure your organs are where they should be. Alright, mate?” John spoke quietly to his patient. “Here I go… no gloves… it makes it harder to feel what I need to check on.” His fingers slipped into the gaping hole.

Sherlock moaned and pushed his arse back into John, wanting more. “More… please, more!”

With his free hand, John lightly patted Sherlock’s backside. “Just a few more seconds, mate… there we go. And now I’ll simulate a knot to relieve you of some pressure.” Making a fist to simulate a knot he waited for Sherlock to finish his orgasm before pulling his hand away and washing up. “Yes… he’s fully in his first heat now. I would suggest you contact his chosen Alpha and have him serviced. After that he should look forward to servicing once a year. I can recommend birth control and heat suppression if he doesn’t wish to breed yet. You say he’s attending uni? How much longer does he have?”

“There isn’t an Alpha…” Mrs. Holmes whispered.

“What?” John asked, turning to look at Sherlock’s mother.

“There isn’t an Alpha for Sherlock.” Mycroft stated clearly.

John frowned. “He’s an Omega… all Omegas have an Alpha to service them.”

“Not all, John Watson. Do YOU have an Omega?”

John shook his head. “That’s different. Alphas outnumber Omegas. We don’t all get to… to service. I have a perfectly nice Beta girlfriend at home. I don’t NEED an Omega.” John felt his cool slipping.

“And yet you work in the Omega ward at the hospital…” Mycroft mused.

“I take precautions. Look, I have my nose plugs and my semen suppressors. I HELP people. That’s why I’m becoming a doctor. This is just my… my rotation. I don’t plan to stay in Omega health.” Something about the Holmes family made John defensive and he couldn’t help but argue with the smug looking man who smirked at him as the brother lay recovering in the bed.

“In the olden days any unmatched Omegas would be serviced by their doctors.” Mycroft beamed.

“I’m… I’m just a med student.” John replied. “And things have changed.”

“He is your patient and he needs your help.”

“I have a girlfriend at home.”

“He’s an unmatched Omega and you’re an unmated Alpha.”

“We love each other and I want to marry her someday…”

“This is your job, John Watson… to help those in need.”

Sherlock moaned, beginning to come around after the orgasm John had manually given him. Slowly he rolled over in a brief moment of lucidity to look around the room. His eyes caught on the young, blond Alpha doctor.

“Look at him…” Mycroft breathed, standing close to John in order to whisper in his ear. “Isn’t he handsome? You can’t smell him… but he can smell you and he’s radiating his scent just knowing you’re in the same room. He wants you.”

“No offense, Mr. Holmes… but he wants any Alpha he can find.”

“And he found you. You, John Watson… med student, unmated… we requested any unmated Alpha doctor or nurse the hospital could find to take this case. Or do you think it is all coincidence?”

“There are places you can go… Alphas who can…”

“He is your patient. Please do what you need to do in order to treat him. We are willing to sign the proper wavers. Just service him… he’s desperate.”

Sherlock stared at the doctor, his brain beginning to slide back into the lustful haze it had been stuck in for the past 24 hours. Raising his hips again, his body tried to entice the Alpha into mounting him.

“Sign the wavers.” John sighed. “You may stay and watch to make sure I do not do anything unprofessional.” Digging through the cupboard he found the correct paperwork for Mycroft to sign and called in a nurse to witness the signing. Sherlock was given an emergency birth control shot. When everything was in order John dropped the trousers of his scrubs and stepped out of them. Climbing up onto the bed he knelt behind the presenting Omega. “It’s alright, mate… you can service yourself on me.” 

“Your nose plug…” Mycroft prompted.

“My nose plug keeps me professional.” John replied, pulling off his scrubs shirt.

“It also keeps you from engorging fully. I’m an Alpha, John Watson. I know these things. Take it off.”

John frowned but obeyed. For a moment he sat, not breathing… and then he inhaled. It was as if a switch went off in his brain and something more primal came to the front. Sherlock’s scent was heavy in the air and it made him salivate. Sitting up on his knees he grabbed the hips of the one before him and pulled him back down onto his dick. With a feral groan he began to thrust himself into the tight, willing body that met his every thrust. His knot formed and he pulled tighter just as his orgasm washed over him.

Sherlock howled and pressed back. “Please… please mark me…”

John moved to obey but found Mycroft’s hand in the way. “No marking.” Mycroft growled.

Sherlock melted down onto the hospital bed and John melted above him.

48 hours later it was finished. 

“You needn’t worry about your girlfriend… she’s leaving you.” Mycroft stated as he watched John pull back on his scrubs. 

John frowned and looked away. “I’ll get your brother a prescription for birth control and heat suppressors. Sherlock will only need to be serviced once a year if he takes them.” John directed his attention to the younger Holmes who was beginning to sit up. The younger man was beautiful. John hadn’t had a chance to really look at him while both of their hormones pushed them to fuck like rabbits. Sherlock stared at him, dully. “Take them, mate. You’ll be fine. Find yourself an Alpha and you’ll be set!” Scribbling off on the medical pad he handed the slip of paper Mycroft. “I’ll have a nurse come discharge you. Good luck, Sherlock.”

And that was that… until a year later.

By that time John was Dr. Watson and moved on to another hospital but Mycroft Holmes managed to track him down and show up with Sherlock. “You remember us, Dr. Watson?”

“Of course I do.” John replied, looking over his desperate patient, nose plugs in place. “Still without an Alpha?”

“He doesn’t want one.”

“It’s not a matter of wanting one. Biologically he needs one. If he goes without he may end up destroying himself. There are options… places to go and websites to help hook up unmatched Omegas with Alphas. I can give you information.” During his speech John washed his hands to do an internal exam of Sherlock’s weeping orifice. 

“Dr. Watson… my brother doesn’t want one.”

John squeezed his hand into a fist, allowing Sherlock some relief as his orgasm overwhelmed him. 

“I request that you provide the service this year as you did last year.”

“I’ll have to make some arrangements for my other patients.”

“That was already taken care of. I called ahead this time.”

“Right…” John breathed and undid his trousers before climbing up onto the bed. “Here we go, Sherlock… just like last time.”

“One more thing, doctor… how is the girlfriend?”

John gave Mycroft a dirty look before pulling off the nose plug and taking a deep whiff of Sherlock’s pheromones. “She left me.” And with that he did what his body ached to do.

For three more years Mycroft brought Sherlock back to John for servicing. No matter where John went Mycroft found him and requested services for his Omega brother. John couldn’t refuse… it was his duty as a doctor to provide for those in need. Every year he tried to encourage the Holmes family to find a permanent Alpha for their relative but that went unheeded and a year later Sherlock would end up writhing on a bed under John’s care. Each time Mycroft would be in attendance, careful to keep John from biting and making the mating permanent while John was in his lust filled mind. 

Five years after the first meeting John had some bad news when Mycroft called to make the appointment.

“I’m being sent to Afghanistan. I don’t know when I’ll be back. I will have one of my colleagues take over my patients. He’s a Beta but he can get an Alpha for Sherlock’s treatment.”

There was silence on the other end of the line and for a moment John thought the line had gone dead. “Mr. Holmes?”

“I’ll bring Sherlock in tomorrow. His symptoms are starting… Just once more, Dr. Watson?”

“I’ll clear my schedule for the next two days.” John promised. “See you tomorrow.”

Mycroft brought Sherlock in early, the younger man already writhing in agony. John performed his internal exam and then took off his clothes to provide Sherlock with the servicing he so desperately needed. Mycroft, as always, stood watching from a corner of the room and for the most part John ignored the other Alpha.

“Please… please mark me…” Sherlock begged as he always did. John leaned forward and his canines made contact with Sherlock’s deliciously smelling neck. His blood was warm and tangy in the doctor’s mouth and somewhere in the back of his mind that set off warning signals but he was too far under the influence to care. Servicing continued with the added benefit of baser instincts playing out… scent marking and deeper thrusts. Sherlock cried in delight, rolling his head back against John’s shoulder as the doctor plowed into him. “Yes… oh yes! Yours… Take me… need me!”

Two days passed leaving the doctor exhausted. Vaguely he became aware that the Omega beside him was taking on some of his scent markers. His eyes turned to Mycroft for guidance. “What have I done?”

“What he asked you to do. You marked him as your own. Congratulations, Doctor. You’ve mated a Holmes.”

Sherlock moaned a little and shifted against John’s chest, drawing the doctor’s attention to his new mate. Ice blue eyes blinked and focused. “Mmm…” A warm smile broke over the younger man’s features. “Hello, Dr. Watson.”

“I… I can’t be your doctor anymore, Sherlock. I’ve broken the rules and… and mated my own patient.”

“I asked you to.”

“Still… it was very unprofessional of me. I could lose my medical license…” 

Sherlock used his wrists to prop his chin up on John’s chest. “What rules? You were an unmated Alpha… I was unmatched. We are physically compatible. I grew weary of this charade and laid my claim on you. If that means you can no longer be my doctor… so be it.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s back, his head resting against the other man’s sternum. “I hate hospitals… Next time we can use our own bedroom… and my brother won’t get to watch.”

“Sherlock…” John sighed, trying to sit up a bit. “I thought you knew… I’m being sent to Afghanistan.”

Sherlock froze, his eyes going wide. After a long moment he finally closed them and took a deep breath. “I know…” A hint of hurt was plain in his voice, making him sound broken. “And when you come home… I’ll be there.” 

John sighed and patted Sherlock’s shoulder. “It’s war, Sherlock… there’s no guarantee of that. And if I don’t… please find someone else?”

Sherlock sat up, staring down at John long and hard. “There can be no one else.” Without another word he got up from the bed and gathered his clothes. 

^.~

War was hell. Who said that? “War is hell.” Whoever said it knew what they were talking about. Two tours of duty and John knew exactly what that person meant. It wasn’t so much the constant stress and excitement that got to him… it was seeing people he knew, people he spent his nights laughing and drinking with gone in an instant to shrapnel or a bullet. People he knew and liked bled out on his impromptu operating table, their guts in his hands as he tried to piece them back together. Many lives slipped through his fingers. Some recovered but modern weapons made those instances tough. But at least he was somewhere where it counted. Without his hands those few would be dead. 

And then one day a bullet found him. It tore through his shoulder, leaving him nearly dead. His own surgeons put him back together again. As he lay in recovery more died that he was helpless to prevent. Then there was an infection. That’s when it was decided that he should be sent home where he couldn’t save any more.

John Watson stared dully out of the hospital’s window to the bleak London streets below. His fever was gone, leaving him feeling drained and useless. Unable to even change a bedpan without feeling the invalid, John felt the darkness beginning to overwhelm him. The day had come when he was considered “well” enough to leave the hospital and resume part of his old life.

The nurse wheeled him out to the entrance of the hospital. “There’s a surprise for you, Dr. Watson.” The young woman beamed. 

“What sort of surprise?” John asked, unable to find the energy to feel excitement.

“Your mate is here. I didn’t know you were mated… he’s a real cutie.” The nurse stopped the chair before Sherlock Holmes.

“Sherlock!”

“John.”

“What are you doing here?”

Sherlock glanced nervously at the beaming nurses. “I’m here to pick you up and take you home.”

“Home?”

“Yes. I have your things waiting in the cab.” Holding out an arm he seemed to expect John to take it.

John stood up using the cane he had been given to keep his balance. “Right… um… let’s go then.” Without aid he stumbled out to the cab with Sherlock in tow.

As they both sat in the back of the cab, Sherlock seemed nervous. “Are you… mad at me?”

“What’s to be mad about?” John asked, confused.

“Losing the baby…”

John turned his head so quickly he nearly hurt himself. “Baby? What baby?”

Sherlock gave him a dark look. “Our baby. The one I miscarried… I assumed that is why you haven’t returned my letters.”

“What letters?” John felt like he had stepped into a story that had gone on without him, leaving him clueless.

“The letters I wrote to you. You haven’t received any letters have you?”

John shook his head. “I haven’t heard from you since… since your last appointment.”

“Mycroft…” Sherlock growled, making the name sound like a curse word. “He didn’t send my letters… and he didn’t tell you about my pregnancy, did he?”

John shook his head. “I swear I’ve heard nothing.” Bowing his head at the news he shook his head. “I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know, Sherlock.”

Sherlock stared out of the window. “You didn’t know. But there’s time… for more…” Turning back to John he gave a hopeful smile. “So… if you didn’t know about… that, then why are you so upset?”

“I feel… useless. I’m a doctor. I heal people… and instead of doing my job I… I got shot and sent home. People I could have saved…” 

“Wait! Cabbie! Right here! Wait for us! Come on, John!” Sherlock opened the door.

“Where are we going?” John asked, following Sherlock out into a mess of police cars and yellow tape. 

“Welcome to my world, Dr. Watson!” Sherlock grinned and ducked under the yellow tape.

“Alright… who invited the freak?” A dark Beta woman demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Lestrade! Freak is here.” 

John went to follow Sherlock and found himself being glared at. 

“Who the hell are you?”

Sherlock smirked at the dark woman. “He’s with me.”

“With you?” The woman echoed. 

“Do I hear an echo? Yes, with me. Come along, Dr. Watson.”

“You can’t just invite people onto the crime scene, freak!”

At that moment a graying Alpha male came rushing out of the house to meet Sherlock. “Good thing you’re here. Hello? Who’s this?”

“John Watson.” John replied.

“DOCTOR John Watson.” Sherlock emphasized. “Where’s the body?”

“DI Greg Lestrade.” Lestrade reached out a hand to shake John’s. “What are you doing hanging around with THIS git?”

“I CAN hear you, you know! Body?” Sherlock demanded.

“Upstairs, third floor.” Lestrade replied. 

“Come along, John.”

“Sherlock… Who is this bloke?” Lestrade demanded, using a bit of his Alpha power.

“He’s MINE! That’s all you need to know.” Sherlock beckoned to John who gamely followed.

“Sherlock, why are we here?” John demanded.

“To catch a killer, John!” Sherlock replied. 

^.~

It didn’t take long for Sherlock to give Lestrade the details he needed. Within 15 minutes they were able to return to the cab and continue “home.” On the way the Beta female had some cryptic words for John.

“Watch out for him. He’s a liar. If you need any help you can always contact Omega rescue service. They’ll get you out of an unwanted mating.”

“Does that woman think I’m an Omega?” John asked as he and Sherlock were once more in the cab.

Sherlock shrugged. “I never said the people I work with are geniuses. She’s a Beta having an affair with an Omega male… his wife is an Alpha.”

“Shit…” John breathed.

“Makes him feel like a man to actually be able to stick it in something instead of being stuck upon the wife…” Sherlock shook his head.

“You… don’t feel that way, do you? I hear some Omega men feel less… manly.”

Sherlock gave John a sideways glance. “I am comfortable with what I am, John.”

“Oh? That’s fine… fine with me.”

“Unless you want to reverse roles once in a while…”

“No… that’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Because it might be interesting to find out how much anal stimulation an Alpha can take…”

John shifted a bit and looked out the window. “Wow… London… It’s been a while.”

With a smirk Sherlock glanced out the window. “Ah! Here we are.” When the cab pulled up he paid the fair and headed for one 221B as John struggled with his luggage.

The door opened and an older woman stepped out. “Sherlock your brother has been calling for you. You should answer his messages.” Her attention caught on John and his luggage. “Who is this, then?”

“Mrs. Hudson, meet Dr. John Watson.” Sherlock grinned at the two. “Do you have any leftover biscuits?”

“Dr. John Watson? Why? Are you sick?” Mrs. Hudson blinked at John.

“Just call me John.” John held out his hand.

Mrs. Hudson sniffled as they shook hands. “An Alpha? Sherlock? What are you doing with an Alpha?”

Sherlock emerged from the landlady’s apartment munching on a biscuit. “He’s mine.”

“Yours?” Mrs. Hudson turned to regard John.

“Yes… I’m… Sherlock’s…” John felt helpless standing on the threshold of a strange place.

“OH!” Mrs. Hudson gasped. “You’re HIS Alpha! I didn’t know… I mean I knew you existed. I’ve known Sherlock for a while and remember when he was… well… when he lost the little one.”

“Mrs. Hudson, let’s not leave John on the doorstep. I should show him to the flat.”

“Of course! Of course, where are my manners? Come in! Come in, John. Make yourself at home.” 

^.~

It took three nights for Sherlock to be tired enough to actually sleep. The first night John passed out on the couch as Sherlock worked. Finally towards dawn he was woken and sent to the bedroom so Sherlock could use the couch. The second night John went to Sherlock’s bedroom and slept alone. The third night Sherlock stumbled in during the early morning hours and lay down beside the doctor.

The movement woke John and he groggily rolled over, closer to the Omega. Then his nostrils caught a whiff of Sherlock’s scent and he whimpered, rolling away.

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked.

“Your scent is off… too much like other people…”

“We haven’t mated for years.”

John opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. “How did you deal with your heats while I was gone?”

“I didn’t have to.”

John turned his attention to the Omega.

“The specialist said that some Omega cease to go into heat while their Alphas are away… to keep other Alphas from sniffing around… especially after the loss of a child.”

“I wish I had known…”

“You didn’t miss much.” Sherlock sighed and rolled onto his back to lay shoulder to shoulder with John. “My scent went neutral. Many have no idea what I am because of it.”

“Do you want to keep it that way?” John asked quietly.

“I don’t see how. You’re back. I expect I will begin to go through my cycles again. I can smell you.”

“I could always move out… if that’s what you want.”

Sherlock turned to look at his Alpha. “A part of me has been missing. You’re the only one that’s… I need you.”

“Ok… ok. I’ll stay here with you.” John wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders and rested his head against the other man.

“You can bite me.” Sherlock offered. “Mark me again…?”

“Is that what you want?” John breathed, hesitating.

“For an Alpha you are rather passive…”

“Ok! Ok, yes, I’ll bite you.” John leaned in and nipped at Sherlock’s neck, tasting the coppery tang of blood. 

Sherlock moaned and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. “Claim me, John… give me your scent.”

John nibbled his way under the other man’s chin, easing his way down to the collar of the detective’s t-shirt. “Too many clothes…”

Abruptly Sherlock pushed John off and began to undress, tossing his clothes aside before helping the older man with his own clothes. When they were both naked, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist to pull him back down. “Have you ever had sex outside of a heat?”

“I had a girlfriend when we met.” John replied, rubbing himself against the Omega. Skin to skin felt really good and the scent Sherlock was giving off was almost as overpowering as the pheromones of heat.

“Beta?” Sherlock grunted, opening his legs for better friction.

“We had ways of making love… even though I couldn’t penetrate her. Her body couldn’t accommodate me.”

“Not like mine can.” An impish grin was offered to the Alpha.

John growled and pushed in, unable to resist his Omega. His thrusts were slow and powerful. “You feel… so good.”

“And I’m yours.” Sherlock tightened his embrace around John’s waist. “Can you knot me?”

“Oh god, yes!” John whimpered, straining forward to force the knot into Sherlock. His body collapsed as his orgasm overwhelmed him. “Knotting… keeps mates together… even when the Omega isn’t in heat.”

“Mmm…” Sherlock replied adding his own sticky mess between them. “It’s also the only way for the Alpha to orgasm.” His sphincter muscles tightened causing the other man to whimper. “That makes me wonder about the Beta you were dating… Why date a woman you could not have sexual release with?”

“It’s complicated, Sherlock. I was in a relationship. I thought we were in love and that we’d get married. But it turned out she would rather be with a Beta male who could satisfy her.”

“If I had been born a Beta I never would have bothered with this whole mating thing.”

John’s knot deflated enough that he could roll off. “Not even a girlfriend?”

“There’s more to life than rutting for days on end.” Sherlock replied, casually cleaning himself off.

“Then why did you ask me to fuck you tonight?” John asked, annoyed. “There was no biological need for it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You marked your scent on me, re-establishing your role as my Alpha. No other Alpha will sniff around me when my heats start again.”

“I see… I’m just protection.”

Sherlock frowned and looked away. “You misunderstand…”

“No! I understand perfectly. All of this is just like when your family brought you to me. You can’t be bothered with a proper relationship so you go to what is convenient. Glad I’m convenient! It’s not like I have feelings in this matter! I’m just a mindless, rutting Alpha!” Fuming, John got out of bed. “Good night.”

“John…”

But John left the bedroom and shut the door with a less than subtle slam.

^.~

When John woke up on the couch Sherlock wasn’t in the flat. Wearily the Alpha repacked his luggage and headed down the stairs just as Mrs. Hudson was leaving her own flat.

“Oh! John.” Surprised to see him, she smiled. “Where are you going?”

John shook his head. “I… I don’t know.”

“You and Sherlock had a bit of a domestic?” Mrs. Hudson beckoned the soldier into her flat. “Come in. I’ll make you some tea.”

John sat numbly at Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen table, clutching the tea cup. “I feel like… I’m only a Thing to him.”

Mrs. Hudson sat and nodded, companionably. “I always imagined the whole Alpha Omega business must be real difficult. It’s tough enough being a Beta and finding a spouse… but your biology throws you in with someone you barely know… and you’re expected to be life partners. You two are practically strangers.”

John shook his head. “This is… I don’t know what to do… or where to go.”

“I have a spare bedroom up the stairs from your boys’ flat. You are welcome to it.”

“I only get a small army pension. I don’t know if it will cover rent…”

“Oh nonsense!” Mrs. Hudson giggled softly. “You’re Sherlock’s Alpha. I can at least make you comfortable… goodness knows he can be rather trying at times.”

At that moment a roar went up through the building. “MRS. HUDSON!”

Mrs. Hudson flinched and got up to open the door of her flat. John could hear them from where he sat in the kitchen. “Sherlock! What is this all about?”

“John is gone! He left!” Sherlock replied, bursting into Mrs. Hudson’s flat.

“Don’t be silly. He’s right here with me.”

Sherlock entered the kitchen looking slightly disheveled. His hair was a mess and he was panting. His eyes accessed John’s appearance, lingering on the luggage by his feet. “You WERE leaving! Mrs. Hudson stopped you.”

“I offered him the bedroom upstairs for his private use.” Mrs. Hudson informed Sherlock. “Now you two should probably talk. Shoo… shoo!” 

John got up and grabbed his luggage, leaving the flat and heading up the stairs to the extra bedroom. Sherlock followed close behind him. When they made it to the room John dropped his things in the corner and turned on Sherlock.

“You were planning to leave!” Sherlock’s eyes flashed ice blue.

“What point is there for me to stay?” John asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re my Alpha!”

“Yeah? That’s all I am, though.” Sitting on the bed he glared up at the taller Omega. “When I was growing up I knew I could never have an Omega. I wasn’t born to a family with means and Omegas are hard to come by. So I made other plans for my life. I was going to meet someone, get settled down and get married. We would have a house in the country and we’d adopt as many orphans as we could handle… and we’d be happy. If I couldn’t have an Omega then I wanted love.”

“You HAVE an Omega!” Sherlock growled.

“I have one now. But growing up I never even considered that possibility. So now… now I have an Omega and he tells me that he only needs me for servicing. I was supposed to have a spouse and children… and a HOME, Sherlock! I was ready to be a husband and a father. But you don’t want that from me! I want love, Sherlock. And if you are unwilling to give it to me… then… perhaps we should be allowed to see other people.” 

Sherlock flinched. “But I need…”

“I’ll still be your Alpha… and I’ll do what Alphas are supposed to do… protect you and service you. But I need more.”

“No.” Sherlock replied.

“What?”

“I said, no. It is my right and I say no. You cannot be with anyone else.”

Both males glared at each other for a long moment. Finally John looked away. “Fine. Have it your way.”

“So you’ll stay?”

“Like I have a choice…”

Sherlock frowned and backed up towards the door, John’s sour mood throwing him off. “You can… fuck me if you wish. Right now…”

“I don’t really feel like it.” John replied, laying down on the bed and turning away from the door. 

“John…” Sherlock sighed and knelt beside the bed. “John… please?”

“Just go away. I’m tired.”

Climbing onto the bed Sherlock wrapped an arm around the Alpha, nuzzling the back of his neck. Generations of instincts told him to make up with his Alpha. Lightly he nibbled the back of John’s neck, tasting his skin.

“Sherlock…”

His teeth nipped at the skin and blood flowed from the wound. Instinctually John lay passive, allowing the Omega to scent mark himself using his blood. Sherlock’s tongue cleaned the wound and then he slowly got up from the bed. “Go to sleep then.” And with that Sherlock left John alone in the room.

John curled up into a ball and cried.

^.~

As soon as Sherlock and John walked onto the crime scene all the Yarders turned to look. Their combined scent was almost overpowering. More than a couple looked properly scandalized. It was with their arrival, John realized, that Sherlock was making a statement about his status. 

Lestrade seemed to take it all in stride. The three stood together, looking down at a body when the DI leaned in and sniffed John properly. “So… it was you.”

“Me?” John asked casually.

“When I was first introduced to Sherlock his scent was different. He had just lost his pregnancy and the scent of his Alpha was still heavy him. Over time that scent has faded to nothing. I remember that scent… the scent you both are overwhelming my crime scene with.” Lestrade looked around at his team. “Congratulations, Sherlock… now they all know your dirty little secret.”

“What secret?” John asked.

“My Omega status.” Sherlock replied, squatting down to take a closer look at the corpse. 

A few whispers could be heard as gossip passed through the police. “Sherlock’s an Omega” and “Sherlock Holmes takes it up the bum!” 

John flushed red hearing them, unconsciously stepping closer to his Omega as if to protect him.

“Imagine bending him over and making him scream…” The words sounded a bit like Anderson.

Quickly Sherlock stood and walked away from the crime scene with John and Lestrade giving chase.

“Where are you going? The case…” Lestrade called.

“Until your people learn a bit more maturity I am not wasting my time!” Spinning on one foot he continued to storm away with John following him.

“Sherlock… Sherlock, stop!”

“Why, John? Is that what you like to hear?” 

John caught Sherlock’s coat sleeve and tugged, forcing the other man to turn around and face him. “Hey! Calm down. None of them will touch you.”

“They are acting like… a bunch of idiots! I’m trying to solve a case and they want to… to…” 

“Hey… I know.” John leaned in and cautiously wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist. “It’s alright.”

“I’m MORE than just my biology, John.” 

“I know that.” John replied, wrapping his other arm around Sherlock. “We both are.” Gently he swayed them back and forth as if to soothe Sherlock in his embrace. His heart broke just a little for the Omega who struggled to be taken seriously in an Alpha and Beta world.

“I didn’t ask to be born this way…” 

“I… know.” John whispered, reminded of the pain from their previous argument. 

“I just want…to work. And solve problems. Is that too much to ask?” And yet the tall Omega’s arms wrapped around the Alpha. 

“No… I suppose not.” John replied as he tightened his embrace a little bit. Carefully he eased himself away. “Shall we go home?”

Sherlock nodded and procured a cab.

“You met Lestrade after…?” John asked as they rode home together.

“Mycroft attempted to pair me with other Alphas when you left. He claimed our mating had happened in a moment of weakness… a mistake he would not make again. Lestrade was one of the more… interesting Alphas. He actually didn’t care about my gender.”

“Are you attracted to him?”

Sherlock turned to regard John for a long moment, assessing him. A smirk caught on the edge of his lips. “Jealous?”

“I just… want to know if that’s the sort of Alpha you find attractive. Maybe you would prefer him…”

“John… I’ve known him for four years and I never felt attracted to him. I believe I already told you that you’re the only one for me.”

A small grin graced John’s lips and he leaned into Sherlock, invading his space.

“What? Why are you…?” Sherlock asked, shrinking away from the soldier’s advance.

John’s lips caught the sharp cupid’s bow of Sherlock’s lips, kissing softly and almost chastely for a moment before licking and nibbling. “Open your mouth.” When Sherlock obeyed his tongue explored the detective’s mouth. 

Sherlock relaxed, his own tongue offering exploratory touches.

It occurred to the doctor that Sherlock had never properly kissed anyone. His Omega was as naïve as he was lonely. Idly he wondered if he could convince Sherlock to fall in love with him, solving his problem.

The cab stopped at 221 Baker Street and Sherlock pulled away to open the door and step out. John followed, paying the cabbie before following Sherlock up the stairs to their flat. Sherlock was waiting for him at the door. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“You do?” John asked carefully.

“The answer is… no one has ever found me desirable enough to kiss before. I don’t have the skills…”

“That’s alright. I can teach you.”

“You’ll teach me?” A faint moment of hope crossed the detective’s face making him look young and vulnerable. 

John’s heart ached, looking at him. “Of course… what else are Alphas for?” Up on tip toes he caught the detective’s lips again, pushing the other man back towards the couch.

Sherlock tried to hold his ground but was eventually herded backwards across the room with a rather eager mate pressed against him. “What are you trying to do, John?”

“Take off your pants.”

Sherlock stopped and raised an eyebrow. “My pants? You want to fuck now?”

“Don’t ask questions… just do it.”

Silently Sherlock obeyed, dropping his trousers and underwear to the floor as he toed off his shoes. 

“Now sit on the couch.” John commanded with an impish smile.

Uncertainty crossed Sherlock’s features before he obeyed. 

Getting to his knees John crawled to sit between Sherlock’s feet, elbows on his mate’s thighs. His eyes studied the detective’s for a long moment before he smiled again. “Do you know what I’m going to do?”

Sherlock silently shook his head, looking perplexed.

“You honestly have no clue? I’m sorry…”

“For what, John?”

“You’ve missed out on a lot.” John replied, looking down at the Omega phallus. It looked a lot like his own except smaller, the size of a Beta male’s penis. Unlike a Beta but like an Alpha it had a hint of a knot. The scrotum was smaller, holding testicles. Unlike an Alpha they were only used for testosterone production. An Omega’s ejaculate was sterile. John leaned down and lightly breathed on Sherlock’s tip. His tongue lightly traced out the ridge.

Sherlock gasped and tried to pull away. “What are you doing?! You can’t do that!” 

“I’m pretty sure I can…” John replied, lightly kissing the warm shaft that hardened with his attention.

“It’s… it’s not allowed! Omegas shouldn’t… there’s no reason to…”

Opening his mouth, John took the hardening member into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. Eagerly he pushed forward until his nose and lips were embedded in Sherlock’s pubic hair. There was no throat that could contain an Alpha but the smaller Omega was easy to accommodate.

“John… you can’t… Omegas shouldn’t…” Sherlock’s hands clung desperately to John’s head, tangling his fingers in the short blond hair. “Oh God…”

John began to bob up and down, taking Sherlock deeply with each stroke. It pleased him to hear every whimper and moan of his innocent Omega. Fingers caressed the warm sack, rolling the testicles within.

Sherlock cried out suddenly and arched his back. A long leg wrapped itself around John’s back, holding him closer as the Omega whimpered through his orgasm.

Patiently John swallowed everything his mate expelled, holding the twitching member on his tongue until Sherlock was once again calm. With a quick kiss to the softening prick he sat up and smiled at Sherlock. “That’s called a blow job.”

“What’s the… the point of that?” Sherlock asked, blinking back wearily at his overly cheerful Alpha.

“Pleasure. Betas use it as a part of love making.” John climbed up onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Did you like it?”

“Why did you do it? I’m… an Omega…”

“I know what you are.” John replied, running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. 

“We’re supposed to be on the bottom. I was always told that Omegas can only be on the bottom.”

“You once teased me about using my ass.”

“I wasn’t serious.”

John tightened his hold on his mate, nuzzling his nose against the detective’s shoulder. “I want you to feel good. Who told you Omegas could only be on the bottom?”

“Mycroft…”

“I’m sorry but it’s just not true.” John replied, kissing Sherlock’s neck. “Are you aware that Alphas have the same gland that secretes lubrication?”

Sherlock pulled away and stared blankly at John.

“It doesn’t secrete as much as an Omega during heat but it’s there and functional. And Omegas have a small knot of their own.”

“I don’t understand why this is relevant…”

“Some believe that long ago Alphas and Omegas were a lot less sexually dimorphic. Somewhere in our evolution we were equals and could trade off easily… the only difference was that Omegas were able to get pregnant. Over time something shifted and Alphas took over dominance. But we still have the corresponding parts. Omegas still knot and ejaculate even though there isn’t any sperm. Alphas can still comfortably accommodate an Omega or Beta sized penis.”

Sherlock continued to stare at his mate, one eyebrow cocked. “What are you trying to tell me?”

Tenderly John reached out and touched Sherlock’s cheek. “You don’t have to be bottom all the time. I’m not a traditional Alpha who wants you to get on your hands and knees and take it every time I’m in the mood. You have just as much control in this bonding as I do.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Usually when someone offers something they want something else in return.”

John shook his head and chuckled in frustration. “God, Sherlock… can’t you just accept it?”

“Not in my experience.”

“Fine then…” John sat up on the couch and released his Omega from his embrace. “Perhaps I was hoping you may one day find some affection for me. I thought I should start by showing affection for you… and try to please you.”

Sherlock said nothing but adjusted his posture to pull away from John.

“You’ve made it clear that I’m your only Alpha… and that I serve your needs. I won’t leave you… but I have needs too. And it’s become clear you’ve never known affection or needed it before. I hope to give it to you… and maybe someday you’ll feel it too. I’ll start with establishing our equality. There’s biological evidence that at one time we would have been equal in dominance and I wish to return to that.”

“I’m flattered, John… really I am.” Getting up from the couch Sherlock bent down to retrieve his boxers and pants from the floor. “But I’m just not ready for that.” Quickly he retreated to the bedroom, leaving John flabbergasted. 

^.~

John entered the living room, taking his jacket from the coat tree by the door. 

Sherlock stirred from where he lay upon the couch with his hands tented under his chin. “Where are you going?”

“Out.” John replied shortly, still somewhat miffed at Sherlock from several days previous. 

“Out where? With whom?” Sherlock asked, sitting up and looking over John’s appearance. “You are going out with someone… not a female… no…”

“Does it really matter?” John asked making sure his wallet was in his pocket.

“Evasive… somewhere you wouldn’t normally go.”

“Or maybe I’m still annoyed with you.” John growled.

“No… that’s not it.” Sherlock stood and approached his Alpha, carefully smelling the other man. “No cologne… no female Betas… but your Alpha scent is much stronger. Another Alpha?”

John rolled his eyes. “I’m going to a club called Devil’s Foot with Lestrade. You were invited but as usual you ignored the invitation. I told you about it yesterday but it seems you have conveniently forgotten.”

“With Lestrade?” Sherlock frowned. “The Devil’s Foot? Oh! You mean the new scent bar that has been the center of all those abductions?”

“Yes… We were invited along to check the place out.”

“Wait a moment. I’ll go change.” Sherlock left the room to head to the bedroom.

“So now you want to go? Sherlock…”

Sherlock reappeared wearing a form fitted purple silk shirt and black trousers. “Come along, John… we can’t keep Lestrade waiting.”

John followed his Omega out into the night and to the club. Lestrade was waiting for them at the entrance of the scent bar. “I thought he wasn’t coming.”

John shrugged. “He became interested when he saw me put on my jacket.”

“He must be bored then.” Lestrade led the other two into the bar. The atmosphere was loud and throbbing. People flocked to the bar for drinks or danced together, grinding their bodies to the rhythm of the pulsing music. The three took a booth table and ordered drinks from a waitress that came to take their order. Every so often a hiss would fill the room and a cloud was sprayed onto the crowd, making the movements frenzied. 

John sniffed. “Omega pheromones…”

“Artificial Omega pheromones.” Sherlock corrected.

“That is the point of a scent bar.” Lestrade informed the other two. “The pheromones are used to excite the room into heightened sexual arousal. The whole purpose of a club like this is to hook up.”

“And people have been disappearing from here?” John asked.

Another hiss filled the room and a layer of cloudy liquid settled on the table occupants. 

“Yes.” Lestrade replied, trying hard not to breathe.

John tried hard to focus on his companions while the artificial pheromones began to work on his Alpha senses. Instinct told him to find the closest Omega and rut like his life depended on it. For a moment he glanced at the crowd of writhing dancers, finding the idea to be very appealing.

“Here.” Sherlock stated, placing a beer beneath John’s nose. “Pay attention.”

“Sorry.” John turned his attention back to Sherlock who seemed to be the only person not affected by the pheromones… of course he was an Omega and wouldn’t find another Omega to be appealing. Lestrade, John noticed, was gazing intently at the crowd as the doctor had done.

“The artificial pheromones aren’t helping people think straight. If someone wished to abduct highly suggestible people this would be the place to do it.” Sherlock reasoned. “Just looking at the affect it’s having on you two…”

“I want to go out there and dance…” John whispered, bowing into his drink.

“So do I!” Lestrade answered, scooting closer to John as if to push him out of the booth.

“Stay!” Sherlock commanded. “So anyone affected by the pheromones would be highly suggestible… what about the one doing the suggesting? Why aren’t they affected? Are they Omega or Beta? Most of the people in this room are Alphas except the staff… they are Betas.”

Lestrade rubbed up against John, liking the contact. John returned the rubbing, his fingers tingling. The DI leaned in and sniffed John’s neck. “Oh God… you smell like an Omega…”

“So do you…” John whispered back, rubbing his cheek against the detective inspector’s. 

Lestrade wrapped his arms around John, pulling him close. “I want you… Please…”

Suddenly John was pulled away and frog marched backwards across the floor and out the door. Rough hands threw him up against a wall in the alley before tugging down his trousers. “Ah… yes… please…” John moaned, face pressed against the rough brickwork as someone, he didn’t care who, pushed their fingers into his arse and manipulated the gland. In an instant he was wet. Something blunt shoved into him and he cried out as the person behind him began to take him. It felt good and thrilling, the mystery of who rutted with him made the moment exciting and all he wanted to do was push back. “Harder! Deeper! Oh God!” John moaned.

The person behind John grunted and strained forward, pushing in a small knot that sealed them together. John cried out as his testicles released, painting the wall before him. The release into him was warm and filling. And then he felt panic. But the knot held him and he tried to squirm away. “Stop! Oh wait! Stop!”

“Knock it off!” Sherlock growled into his ear, nipping his neck. “Relax… it’s me. Fuck… you’re so warm and tight… I could stay like this forever…”

“I told you…” John sighed and leaned back against his Omega, resting his head back on Sherlock’s shoulder. “You feel good in there…” They swayed together until Sherlock’s knot went soft and he was able to pull out. “Where’s Lestrade?”

“I left him in there.”

“What?” John turned around, uncaring that his trousers were still halfway down his thighs. “You have to get him out of there. He was affected by those pheromones too. Someone could attack him and he doesn’t have backup!”

Sherlock growled. “Fine! I’ll go get him. But I’m not fucking him!” And he was gone.

John pulled back up his trousers and leaned against the wall, trying to understand Sherlock’s hot and cold personality. One moment he was cuddly and sexual and the next he was standoffish and stubborn. It really didn’t make much sense. 

Within two minutes Sherlock returned with Lestrade in hand. The DI caught sight of John and beamed. “I love you, mate! Have my babies!”

John chuckled and gently pushed away the other Alpha’s advances. “I’m already spoken for. Don’t you already have a mate?”

“Yeah… but he can be a bloody GIT!” Lestrade replied. “He’s Alpha too… thinks he can push me around.”

“Mycroft…” Sherlock mouthed behind Lestrade’s back to John. 

“He’s probably watching us right now.” Lestrade almost drunkenly turned to a CCTV camera. “Fuck you, you bastard! Oh God… I feel so unloved…”

John reassuringly patted Lestrade’s shoulder. “Happens to all of us who mate a Holmes…”

Sherlock frowned but didn’t respond.

“Come on… let’s go find a place to get the chemicals out of your system…” John helped the other man up and they all three headed for the street just as a long black car pulled up. “Looks like your mate saw you.”

“About bloody time!” Lestrade replied as the door was opened for him and he got in, leaving the other two on the sidewalk.

“So… cab?” John asked Sherlock as they watched the car pull away.

Sherlock hailed and soon they both were on their way home to Baker Street.

“You said you feel unloved…”

John pulled his attention from the darkened scenery outside of the cab. “What of it?”

“You should know that Mycroft chose Lestrade. He could have had anyone… but when I rejected Lestrade… I was a little surprised because they are both Alphas but as my brother seems to delight in telling me the relationship is consummated.”

“You don’t have to tell me…” John started but Sherlock waved him off.

“Lestrade is bloody HUGE! It seems Alphas of common birth are rather sizable. My brother is almost Beta in comparison and yet… and yet he finds satisfaction with Lestrade on top. It shows a considerable amount of trust, don’t you think? Never has he allowed anyone to top him and yet in this… pairing he takes the bottom without complaint. If that doesn’t show my brother’s fondness for him… and Lestrade speaks of love! As if actions that go against my brother’s very nature aren’t enough to convince him? My brother could have ANYONE! He could find himself an Omega tomorrow and throw Lestrade out!”

John stared down at his hands, feeling sufficiently cowed. It seemed Mycroft loved the DI after all in Sherlock’s opinion but John wasn’t entirely sure. “Yes… well… Maybe the fact that Mycroft could replace Lestrade tomorrow is what worries him? It’s one thing to be sleeping with someone… but if it’s just about sex it can be tossed out when the real thing comes along. Maybe he thinks your brother just hasn’t found the right Omega yet?”

“Well my bloody point is that he wouldn’t throw Lestrade out!” Sherlock snapped back, glaring out the window.

“How does Lestrade know that?” John replied just as the cab came to a stop outside of their flat.

Sherlock got out and threw some money at the cabbie, making his way to the door without checking if John even followed.

So John lingered in the cab, watching the other man enter the building. “Can you… go around the block one more time? I’ll pay you.”

The cabbie rolled his eyes, unhappy to be in the middle of a domestic. The cab started up again and rolled away.

John watched the door to 221 Baker Street disappear as he rounded a corner. Within two minutes his mobile went off. 

COME HOME, NOW! –SH

John frowned and replied. 

BUSY. –JW

PAY THE CABBIE FOR YOUR JOYRIDE AND GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW! –SH

John growled and sent back his own text.

STOP ORDERING ME AROUND! –JW

I’M IN HEAT YOU MORON! –SH

That did it. Of course at that moment the cabbie once again pulled up to 221 Baker Street and Sherlock emerged from the building, looking disheveled as if he had been in the process of removing his clothing when he realized that John hadn’t followed him into the flat. John opened the door and Sherlock threw some money at the cabbie.

“Sympathetic heat! Those horrible fake pheromones put me into sympathetic heat!” Sherlock growled as John emerged from the cab. “And then you go for a joyride when I’m in the middle of complaining to you!”

“I didn’t think you would notice.” John replied.

“Not notice?!” Sherlock gave him a look as if he was insane. “Go upstairs and take off your clothes!”

“Again… you are ordering me around.”

Sherlock glared at the shorter man. “Shall I take off my clothes here, John and wait for the next passing Alpha?”

John rolled his eyes. “FINE!” Upstairs he went, annoyed at Sherlock. The detective followed and slammed the door, immediately beginning to undress properly. As he removed clothing a scent wafted into the room. John searched his medical memory for the scent that was achingly familiar. Finally as Sherlock stood naked he understood. “This is OHS!” 

Sherlock knelt on the floor at John’s feet, resting his head on his Alpha’s thigh. “I know you hate me…”

“I don’t hate you.” John replied with a sigh as he knelt down to be on Sherlock’s level. “I didn’t know you had Omega hormonal syndrome. I only ever saw you after you were fully in heat.”

“I know you hate me… you would rather be with anyone else… I don’t blame you. It’s my fault we’re mated.”

“Sherlock, please… these are just your hormones. Your body is getting ready to release your ovum. You probably feel wetness from your bowels cleaning themselves in anticipation for our mating.”

Sherlock stared back at John, unsure. “It IS my fault. I begged Mycroft to let you bond with me. I told him you were the only Alpha I would have. No one else would have me… no one wanted me. They called me… a Freak!” Tears slid down Sherlock’s cheeks.

John gently wrapped his arms around the Omega. “It’s ok… I understand. Your hormones are making you very emotional right now.”

With a growl Sherlock pushed John away. “Shut up and listen! I knew you were going to war but I begged Mycroft anyway! I hoped you would stay with me instead of leaving! But you left. But I got pregnant and I was so happy! I didn’t care what anyone else said. I had proof that an Alpha wanted me!”

“Sherlock…” John breathed.

“And then I lost it!” Sherlock cried, covering his face with his hands. “I was so happy and then I started to bleed! Then the cramping came! There was nothing anyone could do.”

John reached out again and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

“When you came home you had no idea… Mycroft never told you. You had no idea how much I needed you! I tried… but you won’t sleep with me. Why won’t you sleep with me?”

“You said you wished you were a Beta so you didn’t have to be mated. I thought you meant that you regretted our bonding.”

“How could I regret it when I wanted it so desperately? I’m NOT a Beta. Don’t you understand? I am an Omega and I want you as my Alpha. I want you to hold me down and possess me… show me you want me. I want to feel your knot and your teeth!”

“I’m sorry. I thought you might like to be equals in this. You seemed to resent your biology so much… and Betas are equals. I was raised thinking I would be in a relationship with a Beta. I never imagined I would be with you or any Omega. I don’t know how to be an Alpha.”

Sherlock clung to John’s pant legs. “Just shut up and fuck me!” 

Mutely John nodded overwhelmed by the scent of Sherlock’s change into fertility. Reaching down he grabbed the other man’s hands and led him to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. 

The Omega climbed up on the bed and presented himself to the Alpha, looking back over his shoulder. Briefly the Alpha was reminded of their first meeting when Sherlock was in the throes of heat and his family had begged the doctor for assistance. 

“Let me… check…” John whispered, his fingers testing Sherlock’s wet orifice. His fingertip barely touched the dilated cervix and he felt the warm mucus plug along his finger from where it rested in the bowel after being expelled. Sherlock’s body was ready. 

“John… damnit, John! Just do it! I need it!”

“I know… I know.” John patted Sherlock’s backside as he knelt on the bed behind his Omega. “Just checking to see how far along you are dilated.”

With an over dramatic moan, Sherlock rested his head on a pillow, keeping his hips in the air, waving seductively.

John caught the hips and pulled them back to sit on his erection, sliding in easily. Leaning forward he nipped at the back of the detective’s neck. “You smell… wonderful.”

“Less talk… more move!” Sherlock snarled, pushing back. “Bite me… hard!”

John’s teeth caught and blood flowed as he began to thrust, drunk on Sherlock’s scent in his nose and on his tongue.

Sherlock pushed back, trying to find relief in his Alpha’s thrusts, using his arms to push all his weight back and force John deeper with each movement. 

With knot filling John stabbed forward suddenly, pushing it inside and immediately swelling to keep them locked. Letting out a cry he felt his balls tighten and the first orgasmic wave shot through him, rendering him almost mindless.

The detective moaned words of encouragement, keeping his Alpha going through each wave. For two days an Alpha was a mindless rutting machine but the Omega had enough sense to whisper words of encouragement, to demand every sperm their mate had to offer.

“Good John…” Sherlock whispered after nearly two days of non-stop sex just as his Alpha began to come down from his heat induced high.

John curled around his mate and immediately fell asleep, exhausted. An Alpha may not remember the events of the previous days but his Omega always remembered and knew if their mating was successful, being able to smell the change when the fertilized egg implanted. It was a defense mechanism against other Alphas sniffing around. They would lose interest if they could smell that the Omega was already pregnant.

The egg implanted late the previous night. Sherlock knew but John was too out of it to sense the change. Sherlock rested with John’s head on his chest, both wrapped up in the duvet that smelled like their mating. For once he was content.

^.~

John woke late at night… or was it early morning? Days and nights tended to blend together by that point. The bed beside him was empty and he vaguely remembered Sherlock getting up a half an hour earlier. Stumbling into the living room he noticed the detective curled up on the couch, holding a bundle. John sat on the coffee table watching his mate sleep before he picked up the bottle and went to wash it in the kitchen, setting the parts aside for later sterilization. Returning to the living room he sat again on the coffee table and lightly touched Sherlock’s arm to wake him. “Hey.”

Sherlock opened his eyes and blinked up at John. “Must have fallen asleep…”

“Come back to bed.” John picked up the small bundle and smiled down at the baby girl it contained. “Time for papa and a certain baby girl to go back to bed before daddy gets lonely…” His whisper was soft and he reached out to help Sherlock to his feet. 

“Do I have next feeding too?”

“No… you sleep. I’ll take next shift.” John replied as he herded his family back into the bedroom. 

“She really is perfect, John…” Sherlock yawned as he resumed his spot on the bed.

“Yes… just like her papa.” John smiled and kissed the forehead of the infant before setting her in her bassinet. Kissing his Omega on his forehead he climbed back into bed, wrapping an arm around Sherlock’s waist. “Goodnight, Love.”

“Night…” Sherlock replied, falling into an exhausted but satisfied sleep.

Fin


	2. Omega Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of "Alpha Omega"... Sherlock's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for miscarriage and possible forced abortion (hinted).  
> Other Warnings: Mpreg/Omegaverse. Mycroft being an asshole. Graphic Mystrade. Sherlock using the F word.
> 
> I wrote this as a companion piece of Alpha Omega. It fills in from Sherlock's POV what happened from the moment John went off to war to after the birth of their child. 
> 
> You don't have to read this chapter... but if you do you really need to read Alpha Omega FIRST. That's why I can't make this a stand alone, too much is missing (what's missing are the scenes from Alpha Omega).

Sherlock focused on the world outside the window of his brother’s town car, trying not to think about what had just happened in Dr. John Watson’s office. In a moment of weakness he had asked the doctor to bond with him, creating a union not easily broken. It was Sherlock’s final chance to prove to himself that he was wanted… that he was desirable. He wasn’t so far gone that no one wanted him. Now there would always be John.

Mycroft cleared his throat and Sherlock chose to ignore him, finding the outside world to be fascinating. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock frowned, knowing what Mycroft was going to say. His elder brother was going to lecture him on allowing the bond to form… on not taking his birth control. For the change in his scent was already there… John had done far more than just bite and rut. The doctor’s seed had fertilized Sherlock’s ovum. The scent was filling the car.

“Sherlock… that was a very foolish action on your part. You could have asked for emergency contraception.”

“Piss off, Mycroft.”

“He speaks! You know Mummy will be rather displeased when she finds out what you’ve done…”

“I’m bonded now. That’s what bonded Alpha and Omega do, isn’t it? Breed?”

“He’s going off to war!”

Casually Sherlock shrugged. Internally his insides clenched, thinking about how his Alpha was abandoning him. “Many Alphas go off to war…”

“Not mated ones! You planned to let him bite you to force him into a mating bond but he’s still going off to war. What does that tell you? This was a mistake. Your keeping his… spawn is also a mistake. We will terminate the pregnancy and find you a willing Alpha.”

“I don’t want another Alpha! I want John and I want his child. How many times do I have to say that? I. Want. John. John Watson… the doctor you dug up to service me. It’s either John Watson or no one at all.”

“This is insane! You could have a real mate! I could bring you hundreds of worthy candidates! John Watson was never meant to be a permanent solution.”

“I don’t want them. And don’t fool yourself, the feeling is mutual. They don’t want me.”

“John Watson doesn’t want you either!”

Sherlock frowned at the outside world.

^.~

The pregnancy made Sherlock eat more… he always felt hungry and bloated. It was an odd sensation to feel empty and yet full at the same time. Much of his time was spent in the loo either vomiting up the food he did manage to eat or peeing. It seemed his uterus and bladder did not want to co-exist.

The pregnancy also made detective work tougher. Too often he would look at crime scene photos and have to rush to the toilet in order to vomit. Luckily he wasn’t yet at crime scenes. Sherlock hoped to start on actual cases once the baby was born. His baby would need things that only a steady income could provide. So far he was proving himself by working on old cases through his computer access. A certain DI Lestrade was acting as his portal into NSY. They had never met but Sherlock could tell the DI was impressed by the deductions Sherlock made.

At night he made an effort to rest for the health of his baby. Lightly his fingers caressed his belly and whispered deductions to the growing fetus. “You’ll understand me, won’t you? I’ll be your papa… and I’ll teach you everything I know. And you’ll never feel alone like I did when I was young. I won’t let them call you a ‘freak.’ You’ll be my own. And someday John will return my letters. He’ll come home to us.”

There was no information about a Doctor John Watson in the military. Mycroft assured him that his letters had been sent to John. But there had been no word. John didn’t respond to the news of Sherlock’s pregnancy. Sherlock regretted relying on Mycroft for contact with the doctor in the years previous. If they had established first hand contact then there would be no need to go through Mycroft. There were several John Watsons in the UK and a few of them were doctors. Sherlock cursed the common name and wished that John had been given a more interesting name. 

Sherlock tried to be a good parent to his and John’s baby. At eight weeks he found an andocologist/obstetrician to make sure his pregnancy was healthy. At his eight week appointment he heard the heartbeat whooshing in counterpoint to his own heartbeat. It was proof that life was there, even though the scent told anyone with a nose that he was pregnant. The ultrasound showed a lump of a figure moving on its own within his womb. The pictures from the ultrasound were dutifully sent out with the hopes that John would someday see them and comment on them. No word.

It was in the prenatal section of the grocery that he encountered Mrs. Hudson for the first time. The sad, abused woman instantly caught Sherlock’s attention. Perhaps it was the hormones but he felt the urge to help her and learn of her woes. In the process of freeing her from her husband Mrs. Hudson offered Sherlock comfort and compassion… feelings he was sorely lacking with John missing and Mycroft hoping he would terminate the pregnancy and find a new mate. Mrs. Hudson offered him a matronly ear and a warm cup of tea. Even with the case finished he could always return to her for support.

“Tell me about your little one’s father…”

“He’s… in the military and a doctor.”

“Oh… he’s protective then? Is he handsome?”

“Looks don’t really matter to me… but yeah… he’s rather adorable.” Sherlock smiled, thinking of John. “Professional… and yet willing to bend the rules. There’s a gentleness about him even though he can be tough too. My brother annoyed him and yet even when he was cross he never took it out on me. He’s an Alpha… but it’s like he doesn’t know how to be an Alpha.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know Alphas can be… rather dominating… it’s all about them and what they want even if it’s the Omega’s heat… it’s like the world revolves around them. But he was… not like that. There were muttered apologies and… it wasn’t anything like how I expected it to be.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Mrs. Hudson refilled Sherlock’s teacup. 

“Yes… yes, I suppose it is. But my brother is an Alpha and he told me about how horrible it could be. I was horrified when my first heat started. The idea of one of those Alphas at uni claiming me… after all they said to me… all they put me through… What if one of them had forced himself on me? I wouldn’t have even been a proper mate to them… they would have just… used me.”

“Well them I’m glad you found your doctor.”

“Yes… I am too.” Sherlock smiled at the older woman. 

^.~

At the twenty week mark Sherlock scheduled his ultrasound and asked Mrs. Hudson to accompany him.

Mrs. Hudson didn’t even bother to point out that it was a milestone a mate should share with the pregnant Omega… she knew better than to bring up John’s absence. At the appointment she held Sherlock’s hand as the technician moved the wand over Sherlock’s slightly full belly. 

Sherlock was enraptured by the first view of the baby’s profile. “Look at that!” Sherlock’s attention on the monitor meant he didn’t notice the technician frown, but Mrs. Hudson did.

“What’s wrong?” Mrs. Hudson demanded.

The technician turned the monitor away so they couldn’t see her check a different view. Finally she stood up and excused herself. 

Sherlock stared wide eyed at Mrs. Hudson, unable to voice his growing fears from the technician’s behavior. 

Within a minute a doctor came in along with the technician. Both checked Sherlock’s stomach for a long time before addressing Sherlock. “I’m sorry, Mr. Holmes. Your baby…”

“Dead?” Sherlock breathed.

“Oh no, dear!” Mrs. Hudson covered her face with her hands.

“We cannot find a heartbeat… and the development isn’t where it should be.”

“Show me!” Sherlock demanded.

The doctor turned the monitor and moved the wand, pointing out where the heartbeat should be seen. “I’m very sorry. We are going to have to induce labor to remove...”

Sherlock stared at the monitor, his sight narrowing to the shadowy images of what was once his baby. The doctor’s words seemed to be further and further away. The only part of the situation that felt real was that Mrs. Hudson held his hand and cried for him.

“The process will be very painful. There’s nothing we can give you for the pain.” The doctor concluded.

“I’ll stay, love… I’ll stay.” Mrs. Hudson whispered, kissing his cheek.

^.~

Mycroft said nothing as he stood beside Sherlock’s hospital bed. The hospital couldn’t be threatened to release the Omega until danger from hemorrhaging had passed.

“You got what you wanted…” Sherlock snarled and rolled over to hide his pain.

^.~

Gregory Lestrade smiled and held out his hand. “At last we meet. Gregory Lestrade.”

Sherlock stared at the DI’s hand and didn’t offer his own hand.

“Sherlock… the polite thing to do is…” Mycroft began as he watched the two meet for the first time. 

“Fuck off.” Sherlock frowned.

Sherlock was still recovering from his miscarriage and Mycroft hoped that the work Lestrade offered would pull Sherlock out of his depression. “Please forgive my brother, Lestrade. He’s just suffered a loss.”

Lestrade sniffled, taking in Sherlock’s scent. There was heavy blood scent surrounding him, often smelled after a miscarriage. “I understand. I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Holmes. And you have been a great help in cold cases. I was hoping to get your help on current cases… when you’re ready, of course…”

“This is a great opportunity for you, Sherlock.” Mycroft beamed.

“You just want me to find a new mate.” Sherlock glared hard at Mycroft. “I told you I won’t. I don’t want to mate you.” Directing his words at the DI, Sherlock continued to glare.

Lestrade opened his mouth and then glanced at Mycroft. “I’m… only offering you a job. You’ve got talent… it’s something we can use. Please consider it.”

^.~

As Sherlock’s body adjusted back to pre-pregnancy condition his scent changed. Mycroft sent him to a specialist.

“When was the last time you lay with your mate?” The specialist looked Sherlock over.

“My heat…”

The specialist nodded and continued to look Sherlock over.

“What’s wrong with him?”

The specialist straightened up and looked at Mycroft. “Nothing. This does happen when the Alpha is missing and the Omega suffers a miscarriage.”

“Is there any way to… fix it?” 

“The next time he has relations with his mate his scent should return to normal.”

“But he doesn’t have access to his mate.” Mycroft growled.

“Then he will regain his scent once he does have relations with his mate. This is a good thing, Mr. Holmes… it keeps other Alphas from claiming the mated Omega when their own Alpha is unable to protect them.” 

“But I WANT him to mate another.”

The specialist stopped and blinked a few times at Mycroft. “Why would you want him to do that?”

“My brother thinks my first mating was a mistake. He is WRONG.” Sherlock frowned at the conversation.

“There is no way to force an Omega to regain his scent… unless…”

“Unless?” Mycroft stepped closer in an intimidating manner.

“Sometimes being around highly sexualized activity will induce the Omega to go into sympathy heat.”

“Don’t tell him THAT!” Sherlock covered his face. 

^.~

Sherlock ignored the writhing couples as he looked over the body he had been asked to investigate. The sex show taking place on stage held no interest for him. Crouching in the backstage wings he rattled off his theories while the crowd in front of the stage cried out for more. As he left the crime scene Lestrade sighed and called Mycroft to tell him of the Omega’s lack of reaction.

^.~

Sherlock ignored the couple rolling around on the desk before him, only pulling the stack of papers out of their way before they knocked them over onto the floor. His tea cup wasn’t nearly so fortunate and fell to the floor in a wet puddle of broken ceramic. 

^.~

Mycroft awkwardly wrapped his arms around the DI and kissed his neck. Both men stood in Sherlock’s living room as the consulting detective went over a case with Lestrade.

“Don’t you see?” Sherlock demanded.

Lestrade grunted as Mycroft slid a hand into his shirt and pinched his nipples. “See what?”

“The man from Bristol couldn’t have possibly done it!”

Mycroft’s other hand began to undo the DI’s belt and zip, finding a way into his trousers.

“He… couldn’t?”

“No! And if you weren’t getting felt up by my brother right now you would realize that!”

Mycroft grinned over Lestrade’s shoulder at Sherlock. Finally a reaction! Pushing down Lestrade’s trousers and pants his hand lewdly began to stroke the DI’s impressive Alpha prick.

“Myc…” Lestrade whimpered.

“We’re on to something… keep going!” Mycroft kissed Lestrade’s temple. 

“Must you two do this in MY living room?” Sherlock sighed.

“Look at how long and thick he is, Sherlock… a classic prime Alpha.” Mycroft’s hand continued to caress Lestrade’s length. 

“Anyway…” Sherlock couldn’t look away from his brother’s manhandling of the DI. It was like watching a car accident in slow motion. Mycroft for all his interest in Sherlock’s sex life NEVER took a lover of his own. It was amazing to know that the man even knew what part to stroke… and the DI obviously enjoyed what was being done to him. “The Bristol man…”

“You’re repeating yourself…” Mycroft gloated and undid his own trousers with his free hand, unveiling his own less than impressive prick. 

Sherlock stared, eyes wide and mouth open as Lestrade was pushed over the empty arm chair and impaled by a well cultured Alpha.

“Oh, FUCK! Myc… This is… GOD!” Lestrade clung to the back of the chair as Mycroft thrust into him. Their scent quickly filled the small room, causing Sherlock to get a little dizzy with their combined Alpha pheromones. 

“Look at him, Sherlock… don’t you want an Alpha of your own?” Mycroft taunted as he moved. 

“I have an Alpha…” 

“One that’s ALIVE!” Mycroft cried out as he climaxed.

Lestrade whimpered and pushed back. His own cum was caught by Mycroft’s handkerchief the man had procured from one of his pockets, timed perfectly to catch it before it stained the arm chair. “Warn a man next time! Holy SHITE! Oh GOD that felt good…” Panting for air Lestrade bonelessly clutched the chair he had been fucked against.

Sherlock pulled his legs up onto his chair, staring in horror at his brother. “John isn’t dead…”

“He may as well be… he left you behind.” Mycroft straightened himself up and waved the soiled handkerchief around so the scent permeated the room. “Anything? Any urges?”

“But he ISN’T dead!” Sherlock whispered, unsure. “He can’t be… he’s an Alpha… he’s strong… He’s not even a soldier he’s a doctor!”

“It’s war, Sherlock… Casualties aren’t limited to the fighters.”

Sherlock hugged his knees, looking very young and vulnerable. “Is he dead, Mycroft? Would you tell me if he was?”

Mycroft stared at Sherlock for a long time. Finally he shook his head.

“Have you heard ANYTHING from him? My letters…”

“It’s time you found someone else.” Mycroft led Lestrade away leaving Sherlock alone with his thoughts.

^.~

Mycroft stopped trying to spark a sympathy heat. Sherlock was well aware that Lestrade was in Mycroft’s pocket… rather literally with a hand stroking someplace normally covered by trousers on Mycroft. When his brother did come to visit he would make comments as to his sexual exploits with the DI, but he no longer forced Sherlock to watch. It was as if he was embarrassed about how far he had pushed the issue. 

“Your brother… I had no idea what he planned to do. It’s… a bit embarrassing. I mean… yes, I knew he planned to grope me a little bit to get the hormones going but… but not what ended up happening.”

Sherlock shrugged and went on with his work alongside Lestrade. “Mycroft has a habit of pushing his luck.”

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I mean I’m… embarrassed that you saw me like that…”

“I wasn’t the one with Mycroft’s tiny cock up my arse.”

Lestrade turned red. “Yes… well… I’ve had my sort of revenge.”

“He told me.”

“Oh?”

“He said he likes it when you fuck him.” Sherlock checked the corpse’s fingers.

“Um… yes… well…” 

Lestrade didn’t bring up the subject very often after that… only when Mycroft angered him.

^.~

Sherlock read the paper as he did every morning. It was part of his morning routine to find interesting information in the articles. One day his eye lingered on an article about local war veterans returning home to recover from their injuries. As he skimmed the article a Captain John Hamish Watson’s name popped out. Attached to the article was a photo of Captain Watson in his fatigues. Sherlock dropped the paper, scattering the pages across the floor. 

It took him several minutes to recover. As he did his mobile went off and he found Lestrade had given him the address to a case. Quickly he texted back that he would be a little delayed and got up to get dressed, planning in his head how he would go to the veterans hospital to pick up John before going to the address.

His mobile rang as he got dressed in something nice. Answering it he growled. “Fuck off, Mycroft!”

“You saw the paper this morning…”

“Fuck off!”

“Sherlock… there’s something you must know. Something I need to tell you…”

“I’m leaving now, Mycroft. Don’t call me again!” Sherlock finished dressing and went downstairs to hail a cab. Excitement and dread filled him. 

A text came through. HE DOESN’T KNOW - M

Sherlock frowned, unsure what it meant. When the taxi stopped he asked the cabbie to stick around, offering him an extra 50 pounds. Hastily he made his way into the hospital and charmed the nurses, taking custody of John’s things. 

The doors opened and a nurse wheeled out John Watson. Something within Sherlock caught and he nearly cried out in relief seeing his Alpha in one piece. 

“Sherlock!”

“John.” Sherlock’s heart rattled in his chest.

“What are you doing here?”

Something wasn’t right… it was as if John wasn’t expecting Sherlock to find him. “I’m here to pick you up and take you home.” The nurses were giving Sherlock a funny look as if they were beginning to doubt his intentions.

“Home?”

“Yes. I have your things waiting in the cab.” Sherlock held out his arm to his Alpha, his body craving the contact after so many years. But John pulled away.

“Right… um… let’s go then.” Sherlock watched John head for the taxi without so much as a backwards glance, breaking his Omega heart.

^.~

Mycroft’s text became clear on the way home. John hadn’t received any of Sherlock’s letters. The Alpha didn’t know about Sherlock’s miscarriage or anything else Sherlock had written. But what did it matter? His Alpha was home again and they could start again as a real pairing. It would be like those years never even happened… except they had.

^.~

John left the bed, leaving Sherlock cold and miserable. The sex had been good… fantastic. But it was obvious from John’s words that he just wasn’t pleased to be stuck in their bond. The bond that had been Sherlock’s strength these past years meant NOTHING to the Alpha. 

John seemed to be hung up on Sherlock’s regret. Of course Sherlock regretted his biology… his Omega status made him weak and needy. His Omega status is why Mycroft invaded his life, throwing Alphas in his path in hopes that one of them would stick… why his brother tried to force a sympathy heat on him so he could be re-mated. If he had been born a dominating Alpha… or even a sterile Beta…

But he wasn’t. 

And now it seemed that John hated him… He resented their mating. 

Early the next morning Sherlock went to Mycroft. “He didn’t know… about ANYTHING! You kept it all from him!”

“I simply neglected to pass on your letters to him. I didn’t actively keep him from knowing anything… and he never bothered to seek you out. You were but a blip in his life… unimportant. A wild moment before he went off to war to serve his Queen and country.”

“You gave him to me! You allowed him to bond with me! And so in your infinite wisdom you think it would be better that he never bonded me at all?”

“For one moment… two days you felt like a true Omega… safely bonded to an Alpha who worshipped you. Isn’t it better to have that one moment than a lifetime of misery? You had an Alpha… and then you lost him. But you still have the memories of him. That should have been enough to see you through the rest of your life. Then even if your next match was less than ideal you still would have had that one moment.”

“You… allowed him to mate me so I would have something to remember when I was mated to another?”

“Let’s face it… you are a less than ideal partner for anyone. You would be miserable but at least you would have had one memory of a doctor that took pity on you and marked you as if he truly wanted you… before he tragically went off to war.”

Sherlock shook his head, pained. “Do you really hate me so much?”

“On the contrary… knowing what your prospects were I was being a kind. For a brief, shining moment you had a mate that wanted you. It’s an experience you’ll remember forever and comfort you when another Alpha breeds you.”

“I… I hate you.” Sherlock left his brother’s club and returned home. When he entered the flat he realized that John and his things were missing. “MRS. HUDSON!” Panic wracked through his body, Sherlock went looking for his landlady and friend. 

^.~

John lay broken and miserable on the bed and Sherlock stared at him, unable to ease that misery. Really he was a failure as an Omega. His own Alpha wanted to be with other people. Sherlock should have been all John needed… but John wanted more. 

Sherlock licked his lips, tasting John’s blood there. The bite mark was more permanent than just a mating. Reciprocating the mating bite marked them both as a committed couple… no matter how much John protested. 

Leaving the bedroom Sherlock shut the door and listened, hearing John cry. The man didn’t want him and he forced the issue. Instinct had pushed him to mark his Alpha… but had that been wrong? What if John was better off on his own? The pain in his chest made it difficult to voice his needs. “I wanted love.” John had said that. What was love?

^.~

Indeed… what was love? Was love the feeling one got watching one’s Alpha swallow one’s prick? The sensation was wonderful and yet… and yet in the back of Sherlock’s mind he could hear Mycroft. “He doesn’t want you.” And in John’s eyes he saw the pity Mycroft had mentioned. John pitied him. 

Sherlock’s chest hurt even as his body reacted to John’s mouth. The sensations were overwhelming and contradictory. How could so much pleasure bring so much pain?

“That’s called a blow job.” John had proudly proclaimed.

John was confusing. In one moment he was demanding love and the next moment he was running away… and still another moment he was offering his arse. When asked why he had made some excuse about hoping Sherlock would fall in love with him. 

Sherlock lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. John WAS confusing. Why couldn’t his Alpha accept him for who he was? It was the whole reason Sherlock didn’t allow those other Alphas to come near him. They couldn’t accept him and now even John seemed to be under some misguided notion that Sherlock needed to be changed, demanding “love” and Sherlock didn’t even know what “love” WAS! 

“He wants me to breed him…” Sherlock muttered to the room. “Wants me to bend him over… like how Mycroft took Lestrade…” Memories came unbidden of Lestrade’s pleasure. The way he looked… the way he smelled… his length… 

John couldn’t get pleasure from that… could he? John was an Alpha like Mycroft and Lestrade. Why would he want it like that? Why did Lestrade like it? Why does Mycroft demand it from Lestrade? And what did any of that have to do with love? 

There was trust there… Lestrade trusted that Mycroft wouldn’t harm him. Sherlock didn’t trust Mycroft anymore… and Mycroft seemed certain that Lestrade would never hurt him even with his length and girth. God… why couldn’t he stop thinking about Lestrade dick?

Lestrade was a decent Alpha. The DI treated him as if he was a normal human being… didn’t hold his biology against him. Lestrade gave him work… and although Sherlock knew that initially it had been a favor to Mycroft, Lestrade seemed to understand Sherlock’s true value and talent. 

Perhaps he had been a little hasty in turning Lestrade down as his Alpha…

No! There was John! John had fathered his baby… John had left him alone for years. John had been gentle and never felt entitlement over Sherlock’s body… John didn’t want Sherlock as a mate and had cried when Sherlock marked him. John had moved in… John didn’t understand his needs. John wanted him to be something he wasn’t… John… asked to see other people. John… tolerated him at best but really he was just another Alpha… like those other Alphas at uni who had tried to use him. Except… John didn’t really want him.

^.~

Jealousy… Sherlock understood jealousy watching his Alpha flirt with the other Alpha. Of course they were both drugged out of their minds but the attraction was there. John wanted to be taken up the arse and Lestrade knew how to take other Alphas up the arse. 

If anyone was going to fuck his Alpha up the arse it should be his mate! Sherlock grabbed the doctor and pulled him outside. It was almost sickening how compliant John was, moaning and carrying on like he was in heat. As Sherlock pushed into him he felt the heat surround him. Of course Alphas go a little out of their mind during their rut. Sherlock whispered words of encouragement to his Alpha as his knot pushed in. “God… you’re so fucking WARM! Why do you have to be so warm? Snap out of it! Come on, John… Oh, you’re wet! That’s what you meant about the gland… Come on, John. I know it’s horrible for you being stuck with me but come on! Just accept me for being me… John…” 

John had his own vocabulary of moans and words that didn’t make much sense to the Omega’s ear. Often Alpha lost themselves in the moment and made inarticulate noises, thinking they were communicating. When John came back to himself he started to struggle. “Stop! Oh wait! Stop!”

Sherlock nibbled on his mating mark to calm to Alpha down. “Knock it off! Relax… It’s me. Fuck… you’re so warm and tight… I could stay like this forever…”

John relaxed. “I told you…” Leaning back he rested against Sherlock’s shoulder. “You feel good in there…” 

Sherlock held the Alpha tightly. There was a warm moment between them and Sherlock felt he really could stay like this forever and not mind. John wasn’t struggling… John wasn’t pushing him away. It was like his heats when the man had been gentle and kind. His body ached for moments like these when they could just… be. Finally his knot released and he was able to pull out… almost regretfully. 

That’s what John reminded him that Lestrade was still in the scent club.

^.~

Sherlock pondered John’s words… about feeling unloved. The Alpha lay asleep in his arms. Once again Sherlock was pregnant. His scent changed surprising him because he hadn’t expected to be fertile with a sympathy heat… perhaps this was a real heat… his first real heat since John’s return.

“John?” 

“Mmm?” The Alpha moaned sleepily. 

Sherlock bit his lip. Perhaps this wasn’t the best time. There was still a few hours left before the Alpha would be able to snap out of the mindless rutting. Just because he was asleep didn’t mean his mind was all there. “John… Can you love me?”

“Mmm…” John moaned helpfully.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me.”

John yawned and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. Already his cock was hard again and he rolled over to lay atop Sherlock, half awake and thrusting absently. 

Sherlock reached down and moved his Alpha’s member into a place that wasn’t stabbing him in the thigh. “I know I said that before… but I mean it. I’m not… even though I’m an Omega I’m not the ideal mate. Mycroft told me… I’m not.”

John mumbled something and continued to idly thrust, rubbing up against Sherlock’s belly.

“You’re… God, John… I want to keep you forever!” Sherlock wrapped his arms and legs around his Alpha. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted. Is that love?” 

John stopped his movements and settled into Sherlock’s arms, nipping at the Omega’s neck.

“What if I lose this one too?” 

John’s lips kissed the mark and then worked their way up to Sherlock’s lips. Finally John pulled back and blinked. “Um… hey?”

“You awake?” Sherlock asked with his arms and legs still around his Alpha.

“Yeah…” John nuzzled under Sherlock’s chin. “You smell… good.”

“In what way ‘good’?”

“You smell like… us. But there’s something faint… something… beginning.”

“Are you smelling the baby?”

John pulled back a little and stared down at his Omega in surprise. “Baby?” Leaning forward he took another whiff. “Is that what that delicious smell is?”

“I’ve never heard it described as ‘delicious.’” 

“Never?”

“Mycroft was apprehensive last time. He called it a foolish action on my part.”

“Why?”

“Because you were going off to war… possibly to die and yet I let you impregnate me.”

“Why did you do that?”

“Then a part of you would still be around… even if you died…”

John stared at him in surprise. 

Sherlock shook his head. “Don’t listen to me… I don’t know what I was thinking. If I hadn’t have gotten pregnant the first time then Mycroft would have forced me to take another Alpha years ago.”

“So… it was to keep from being re-mated?”

“I wanted YOU. I only ever wanted you… my strong, brave Alpha. My John… father of my child. But then… Mycroft told me…” 

“Told you what?”

“It wasn’t meant to be… that he allowed our mating to give me something to remember and cherish when I was placed in another match. He knew you were going to war and that you might die… so I would be forced into another mating. But I would have memories of you… to keep me happy.” 

“What?” 

“You were only meant to be my mate for two days… but I wouldn’t let you go. I held on because of our child… and after I lost our child I still held on. He wanted our baby gone but I still held on even after I lost them.”

John frowned. “That bastard…”

^.~

“Sherlock is pregnant.” John stared at Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft stared back. Finally he shrugged. “I had expected he might be eventually… with you living with him.” 

“He told me how you felt about his first pregnancy.”

“Sherlock was an Omega living on his own, expecting a child. It would only be a matter of time before someone unseemly claimed him. Alphas are not known for the kindness towards another Alpha’s offspring. He would have lost the infant once an Alpha decided to claim him. It was a kindness the pregnancy ended when it did and not later. Imagine his grief if the child had been born and killed by an Alpha intent on mating him?”

“You could have protected him and his child… you’re his brother and an Alpha.”

“I allowed him to mate in a moment of weakness.”

“You STILL could have protected him and the child. It’s what he wanted.”

“Are you suggesting that I have the means to keep every bastard safe?”

“Yes. In Sherlock’s case, yes. Besides… his child wasn’t a bastard. Sherlock was mated… to me.”

“You were gone.”

John growled softly, glaring at the other Alpha. “From now on you will protect all of Sherlock’s children, whether I’m there or not! An Omega should never have to fear their own Alpha brother!”

“I only did what I thought best for him.”

“You made him miserable!”

“As did you…”

“I wasn’t aware that he needed me! He tried to write to me and tell me but for some reason I never got his letters!” 

Mycroft pursed his lips. “You wouldn’t have come…”

“He was alone and pregnant with MY child! Of course I would have come. What sort of heartless Alpha do you take me for? Our mating may not have been optimally timed but I have a duty to him… isn’t that why you kept bringing him to me every year? You knew I would take care of him… and I have! And I will!”

“You left for war, Dr. Watson. The moment his heat was over you smelled yourself on him and the beginnings of the child you created… and yet you still went off to war. You were blind to what you left behind, merely an inconvenience. You left him alone and pregnant. I was cleaning up the mess you made.”

John closed his eyes and started to grind his teeth, humiliated by the simple truth. Sherlock’s scent had started to change and he had ignored it. Had he been paying attention he would have smelled the change in fertility. “I regret that… I wasn’t prepared to smell that… I could barely comprehend that I had bit him and created a bond, much less impregnated him. I didn’t realize he stopped taking the birth control… I should have realized… but that still doesn’t excuse what you put him through. You could have contacted me. I would have returned. You had no right to take his child from him.”

Mycroft blinked a few times, his own teeth grinding. “Are you accusing me of terminating his pregnancy?”

“You wanted it to end so you could mate him to another Alpha.”

Mycroft continued to stare at John.

“Whether it was your action or not… you had no right to force him. He needed the support of all the Alphas in his life make his pregnancy work and you denied him that. Even without me he would have been fine if you had only supported him and his decision. You’re an Alpha. You KNOW our pheromones affect the Omega in our lives. Being exposed to your negativity wasn’t healthy for him or his pregnancy and you know it! So yes… I hold you responsible for the child he lost. I regret that I wasn’t there to protect him from YOU.”

Mycroft flicked his eyes away and stared down at his desk.

“He’s pregnant again… you will not come near him until after the baby is safely born. I cannot risk your negative pheromones ending this pregnancy too… it will destroy him.”

Mycroft slightly shook his head, looking a bit pale. “I won’t… You have my word.”

^.~

Sherlock lightly traced his daughter’s nose from tip to bridge and back again. Watching with interest he grinned when the baby smacked her lips and yawned, grunting softly in that unique baby way. At the moment the universe only contained him and his daughter. The baby had been fed and changed and was content. A sensation of a presence nearby widened Sherlock’s universe to include John.

“Millie… Time for bed… Sleepy girl…” John cooed as he reached down for the infant.

Sherlock allowed John to pick up the baby and stretched, no longer confined from holding Millie. 

Millicent Martha Harriet Holmes… it was a name worthy of a Holmes. Martha was in honor of Mrs. Hudson and Harriet for John’s sister. Millicent was for a great aunt that often fed Sherlock stale candy when he was young. In keeping with Holmes tradition names were recycled when older relations passed.

“Say goodnight to Papa. Goodnight, Papa!” John smiled and carried the baby off to her bed before returning to sit beside Sherlock. 

Sherlock lay back down, placing his head in John’s lap, allowing the other man to massage his scalp. “Babies are a lot of work…”

John smirked and continued to play with Sherlock’s hair. 

“I don’t think I want to have another one for a while…”

“That’s fine, Love.” John lightly caressed the space behind Sherlock’s ear. 

“Is it?” Sherlock rolled over a bit so he could stare up at John and assess his mood.

“Babies are a lot of work. We have our hands full right now.”

Sherlock smirked and glanced in the direction John’s hand rested on his head. “You have your hands full…”

“With you and the baby? Yes… I suppose that’s true.” Lightly the doctor tugged on Sherlock’s curls before continuing to caress his scalp.

“You don’t mind?”

“What would you have me say? That I want to breed you constantly so you’ll always be pregnant? I enjoy being with you… sharing your heats… but there’s more to our lives than just breeding. You have cases to solve. I have patients to see. What’s that you always say? We’re more than just our biology. You are more than just a baby making Omega… you are my partner… my other half.”

Sherlock reached up to pull John down to his level, kissing the other man. “Thank you.”

John nuzzled Sherlock, taking in his scent. Their universe collapsed back down to only include the both of them.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Why the Mystrade tag? I feel very strongly that Sherlock and John are highly influenced by Mycroft and Lestrade's relationship. The mention may be brief but it is the basis for the entire ending argument that leads to the climax. Sherlock points to it and says, "See? A Holmes CAN love! Mycroft LOVES Lestrade!" They are a highly influential example of what a relationship should be to the pair. 
> 
> If I am asked to remove the tag then I shall delete the last 2,500 words of this piece since that's what it refers to. I won't rewrite the ending to delete the Mystrade relationship. It will just end with the failed blow job scene. Then you can read the rest at AFF.Net where it is posted in full and they don't care about relationship tags.
> 
> 2,844 words would be removed. The entire Devil's Foot Bar scene will have to go... because the whole point of that scene was to expose John to Mystrade (which I tagged and people complained about not being "enough" Mystrade to constitute a tag). So... remove the tag and I'll remove the scene (which pretty much destroys the end of the story, but oh well...).


End file.
